Siete
by Lux Havsanglar
Summary: Él lo sabía, estaba perdido como Hilas a expensas de las siete perfectas ninfas. Yamato no necesitaba, siete o más. Él sólo tendría una con la que era profundamente feliz. Y ella le pedía algo que él no podía darle.


Esta historia es un pequeño regalo de Navidad atrasado dedicado a mis amigas escritoras principalmente IzzieBlake que fue la principal fuente de inspiración la noche antes de Navidad.

Espero lo disfruten.

_**Él rompió su corazón, ella rompió su corazón. Después de eso ya no había nada más que romper.**_

Yamato sudaba frío, estaba tenso en su asiento, observando frente a él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el enorme cuadro de Hilas y las ninfas. Ellas le recordaban a _ella_; inocentes, puras, eternas.

Estaba perdido en el acto de la que parecía ser la ninfa principal. Su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, pero lo ignoraba. Por un momento se metió en el papel de Hilas, cayendo cautivo por las hermosas ninfas. Volviendo a él, el mismo sentimiento cuando realmente conoció a Mimi.

Y recalcó, realmente la conoció. Porque ya la conocía de hacía muchos años. El tan sólo tenía once años y ella diez, edad en la que no imagino que terminaría con esa niña quejica con aires de grandeza.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan dolorosamente hermosa? Se pregunto a sí mismo. ¿Por qué estaban en esa situación ahora? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Ellos se amaban, se aman aún. Él lo sabía, estaba perdido como Hilas a expensas de las siete perfectas ninfas. Yamato no necesitaba, siete o más. Él sólo tendría una con la que era profundamente feliz.

Luego volvió a desear entrar en esa pintura y que el lago fuera tan profundo como para perderse y olvidar su situación actual.

─ Sublime ¿No lo crees así Ishida?

─ Lo siento Hida, no te escuche acercarte.

─ Mi secretaria te llamó un par de veces, me dijo que estabas como ausente, no se equivoco, parecías hipnotizado por William Waterhouse. ─ comentó un poco divertido.

─ Si, como sea. ─ evadió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

─ Entremos a mi despacho ─ señaló Iori guiándolo hacía la puerta por el largo pasillo. Yamato solo asintió.

¿Por qué estaba en el despacho de Iori? No es que le desagradara su persona, al contrario, era de los pocos de sus amigos a quien respetaba por ser quien era. Por no meterse en los asuntos de los demás. ¡Oh si! Ahora recordaba que Hida se metería en sus asuntos más privados.

─ Es bueno volver a verte Matt ─ dijo Iori amistoso, tratando de entablar la tan incomoda conversación que se avecinaba.

Yamato alzó la vista rápidamente, observando con atención al hombre en que se había convertido Iori, con un traje elegante azul marino. Bajo la mirada encontrando una silla que acercó para sentirse un poco más cómodo.

─ Podría decir lo mismo Hida ─ contestó amargamente, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias sería bueno, pero no en estas, no hoy.

─ Puedes llamarme Iori, Matt ─ recalcó ─ nos conocemos desde niños, olvida las formalidades.

─ Este escenario no se muestra muy amigable, Hida ─ dijo amargamente.

Iori suspiró, Yamato tenía razón, no era un escenario amigable, lo había visto tantas veces antes, desde que decidió especializarse en disolución de matrimonios.

─ Necesitaras un amigo, además de un abogado y quiero decirte que cuentas con ambos ─ dio por terminado. Yamato asintió y murmuro un inaudible gracias. Pero fue suficiente para Iori.

─ No te preocupes; un divorcio siempre es un poco doloroso. ─ Dijo Iori secamente, volviendo a ser el abogado que Yamato necesitaba.

Matt abrió los ojos tan grandes como plato, alzando la mirada al instante. Iori dijo la palabra que había tratado de evitar decirse a si mismo todos estos días; _divorcio._

¿Siempre? ¿_Un poco_ doloroso? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Evidentemente Iori jamás se había divorciado, para decir que "_un poco_ doloroso" era la continuación para la palabra divorcio. Hida tenía prohibido decir esas palabras, pensó Yamato enrabiado.

Iori acomodó en su escritorio algunos documentos.

─ Así que… se casaron por bienes mancomunados ─ dijo Iori bajo pero firme, temiendo la reacción defensiva de Yamato. ─ Cinco años de matrimonio, y ambos están de acuerdo ¿es correcto? ─ Matt asintió lacónicamente. ─ Eso simplifica mucho las cosas; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no hay niños de por medio…

Matt se tensó al instante, Iori había tocado una fibra muy sensible.

Si hubieran tenido un niño, ahorita Yamato estaría en el parque jugando con él, pasando tiempo con su esposa y posiblemente haciéndole un hermano. No estaría ahí sentado frente a Hida hablando de _divorcio_. Mimi prácticamente le había rogado que tuvieran un hijo, pero Matt siempre se negó, temiendo que sufriera lo mismo que el pasó en su infancia, con padres pelando, alejado de su hermano, consumiéndose por su soledad. Irónicamente, ahora estaba haciendo lo que se había prometido no hacer jamás. Divorciarse y consumirse en su soledad.

Era estúpido pensar en eso ahora. No podría cambiarlo aunque quisiera. Ya había lastimado mucho a Mimi.

Iori comenzó a explicar las posibles situaciones que enfrentarían sobre aquel fatídico asunto, pero Matt no escuchaba. Su mente comenzó a divagar cuando vio la fotografía que su abogado tenía en su escritorio, una en la cual se encontraba él con su hija. Una niña de no más de tres años con el cabello castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Recordó perfectamente la cara de Mimi cuando conocieron a la bebé, estaba tan iluminada que un cuarto oscuro se haría claro. En esa reunión Mimi no había soltado a la nena, portándose un poco egoísta con las otras chicas. Eso le hacía recordar que Mimi no había cambiado del todo. Suspiró profundamente desviando su rostro hacia el ventanal que mostraba la parte histórica de la ciudad.

Eran los últimos de noviembre y la blanca nieve pintaba las calles con su presencia. La nieve solo le trajo recuerdos.

─ _Son cosas del destino ─ dijo Takeru siete años atrás. Y Matt trataba de convencerse de que el destino existía._

_Si le preguntaran, Matt podría describir a la perfección aquel día donde por primera vez vio a Mimi, como la joven que la convertiría en la mujer que es ahora._

_Era el 30 de noviembre, el cumpleaños de Natsuko. Takeru le había encargado comprar el pastel para celebrar juntos en su departamento. Matt había decidido dar una oportunidad a su madre, estaba cansado de luchar contra sus demonios internos, tenía que enfrentarlos. Uno de esos pasos era el perdón, el perdón a su madre que tanto daño le había hecho abandonándolo a expensas de su no muy responsable padre. _

_Llevar el pastel para la intima reunión que pasaría con Takeru y Natsuko era un gran paso, le hacía sentir que era parte de su familia una vez más. Pero ese día había una tormenta de nieve y gran parte de los establecimientos estaban cerrados, debido a la sorpresiva tormenta que envolvió a Odaiba. Esa tormenta llegó como recordatorio que estaba destinado a la soledad._

_Había contado 9 reposterías, 3 panaderías cerradas. Incluso un supermercado, que sería el peor de los casos para comprar un pastel especial de cumpleaños, de su casa al centro de la ciudad. Abatido por la idea de llegar al departamento de su madre con las manos vacías, decidió esperar la ruta de camión que lo llevaría a su destino. En la banca, cubierta a medias de nieve divisó una hoja que parecía ser una propaganda de una nueva repostería que se inauguraría aquel día. Su mente se ilumino al instante ¿Qué podía perder? Estaba a solo dos manzanas de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Motivado por la idea de llevarle a su madre un delicioso pastel, corrió por la ciudad casi vacía._

_Ding-dong._

_Escucho al abrir la puerta, que al instante se le inundaron las fosas nasales de un delicioso aroma a jengibre, miel y canela. Sonrió satisfecho, su búsqueda había terminado. Tras el mostrador se encontraba una encantadora chica con cabello castaño recogido en una trenza y unos profundamente felices ojos miel. Que se le hacía particularmente conocida._

─ _Bienvenido a la repostería "Tachikawa" ─ dijo la joven en voz suave abriendo enormemente sus ojos ─ ¿En que puedo ayudar-te? ─ tartamudeo._

─ _Emm…. Yo busco un pastel de cumpleaños ─ dijo admirado por la belleza de la chica. ─ Es para mi madre._

─ _¡Muy bien! ─ Dijo ella animada ─ ¿Cuál es su favorito?_

─ _¿Su favorito? ─ Meditó el un poco ─ ciertamente no lo sé… ¿qué este rico? ─ contestó tímidamente avergonzado por la intensa mirada de la chica._

─ _Bueno, eso es algo difícil, todos mis pasteles están ricos … ─ dijo ella tímidamente también ─ pero creo tener el perfecto, es mi favorito. Tomo uno de chocolate blanco, decorado con frambuesas y lo envolvió en una adorable caja color rosa. Con un enorme moño blanco. _

_Yamato solo la observaba tratando de recordar de donde la conocía. Ciertamente una chica como ella sería difícil de olvidar, pero el nunca se fijo mucho en las chicas, al menos no demasiado como Davis._

─ _Te haré un descuento ─ dijo la chica ─ ¿sabes? Eres mi primer cliente… ─ confesó. ─ Hoy era la inauguración de nuestra segunda tienda en Japón, hornee todo el día para estar preparada. Tuvo que venir esta tormenta precisamente hoy… debí hacer caso a mi madre y quedarme en Tokio ─ dijo cabizbaja. ─ ¡Olvídalo! ─ rió nerviosamente ─ Supongo que sólo quiero decir gracias, por tu compra. ─ Finalizó entregándole el paquete._

_Matt le extendió el dinero y ella le devolvió el cambió. Cuando toco su mano ella sonrió y el pudo recordarla._

_Yamato se quedó petrificado ante la dulce sonrisa de aquella chica. Que le supo a eternidad. Él la conocía. Conocía a Mimi Tachikawa, era parte de su grupo de amigos de la infancia pero no la había visto hacía algunos años, bastantes en realidad. Desde los trece ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? No pudo articular palabra._

─ _¿Matt? ¿Matt Ishida? ─ preguntó la chica ensanchando aun más su sonrisa. ─ Has cambiado tanto._

─ _Tu también Mimi._

_De más está decir que ese pastel nunca llego a su destino._

─ ¿Matt?

La quieta voz de Iori lo regresó a la realidad de un golpe, provocando que se incorporara, respiró hondo y volvió la mirada a su abogado.

─ ¿Qué decías? No pude escucharte. ─ murmuró quedo, cruzó la pierna en señal de comodidad juntando ambas manos en su regazo. Tratando de ser el hombre arrogante que comúnmente era frente a los demás. Iori sonrió de lado.

─ Antes de iniciar los trámites de divorcio, es obligatorio que Mimi y tu asistan a una sesión de mediación con un juez.

─ ¿Mediación? ¿Qué significa eso en estos términos? No es un debate.

Iori respiró hondo.

─ Es sólo un procedimiento de rutina. Tendrás que ir al juzgado, mediante la citación de un juez. Ambos se presentan, lo común es que el juez trate de disuadirlos del divorcio; les hablara de las segundas oportunidades, que reflexionen al respecto, algunas terapias de pareja, algo sobre la santidad del matrimonio. Si al terminar con el procedimiento, ambos siguen firmes con la idea del divorció, procederá legalmente y ambos serán libres.

Yamato bajo la mirada.

¿Segundas oportunidades? Quizá aun no estaba todo perdido, podría hacer un último esfuerzo por recuperar a su esposa.

Iori notó la batalla interna en el interior de Yamato. Trató de reconfortarlo nuevamente.

─ No debes preocuparte por eso Matt. Son solo cosas legales, los jueces siempre tratan de evitar el divorcio. Ya sabes como son conservadores los mayores. Ustedes dos ya llegaron a un acuerdo, no habrá problema alguno.

Cierto. Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. El divorcio era la única solución a su problema.

Nadie dijo que la vida tenía que ser sencilla, desde que comenzabas a respirar las cosas se volvían complicadas. Debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en lo que ella quería, ella quería un hijo y el simplemente no quería dárselo. Ella era la única chica que realmente amo y a la que no puedo hacer realmente feliz. Y ella se lo merecía, ella se lo merecía todo.

─ Si no quieres verla, podemos evitar la mediación si así lo quieres ─ explicó Iori ─ Pero eso hará más tardado el proceso, pero es como tu lo decidas.

─ Arregla la cita con el juez ─ contestó tranquilo ─ avísame cuando este todo listo.

El joven hombre asintió en silencio, tratando de no mezclar su vida personal con la profesional.

─ Haré lo que me pidas.

─ Te lo agradezco.

Iori le dio la mano y Matt la estrechó. Antes de que Matt cruzara la puerta, Iori decidió mandar al diablo su consejo profesional.

─ Quiero que entiendas que el divorcio es un asunto definitivo Yamato. Mimi y tu deberían estar completamente seguros de que esto es lo que quieren ─ suspiró mordiéndose fuertemente la lengua. ─ Tal vez, si ustedes lo reconsideran … ─ Matt levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

─ Sabes que la amo ¿No es así? Todos lo saben, ella también. Pero a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

─ Pero a veces sí.

¿Qué clase de cursilería era esa? ¿Porqué Iori metía todas esas ideas en su cabeza? Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para Mimi.

─ Tengo que irme ─ contestó Matt irritado. Saluda a Nanami de mi parte.

─ Lo haré.

Yamato camino hacía la salida rápidamente, golpeándose la cara contra el frío de la ciudad, como si fuera un muro. El frío y las bufandas rojas que las personas usaban en invierno, le recordaba lo mucho que amaba a Mimi. ¿Porqué la amaba? Era una pregunta difícil, porque después de tantos años seguía sintiendo la misma calidez que el primer día, cuando realmente la conoció.

Ese aroma a jengibre, miel y canela. Su enorme sonrisa. Su primer Navidad juntos, solos. Su primer intercambio, donde ella le regalo una bufanda roja que tejió en dos días. Ella se había obsesionado con darle algo que saliera de sus manos.

Tal vez ese fue el problema, fueron las cosas muy rápido y muy intensas. ¿Pero de eso no se trataba la vida? ¿De amar al limite? De estar viviendo el día a día. Y es que cada mañana cuando despertaba por el aroma a panqueques de mantequilla y chocolate caliente le llenaban de felicidad. Y es que eso era ella. Felicidad en su estado más puro. Ella le había regresado la felicidad que su turbia infancia le había quitado. Por eso la amaba tanto. Por eso quería conservar su brillo hasta la eternidad. Porque de nuevo, para él la eternidad de la pureza era ella. Y si para ella la felicidad era tener un hijo, él le regalaría la libertad de poder cumplirlo.

Pero sin él, porque por ningún motivo el traería un hijo a este mundo, él no heredaría su oscuridad a un inocente. Podría sonar muy egoísta, pues lo es. Pero Mimi también lo era ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan terca? ¿Porqué no trataba de comprenderlo? El no tuvo una infancia feliz como ella, el no creía en cuentos de hadas y princesas. Yamato conocía la realidad, conocía su condición. No tendría un hijo y no cambiaría de parecer.

Su teléfono vibró anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

_Amigo ¿estás seguro de esto?  
>Iori Hida.<em>

Yamato se permitió dudar por un segundo, apretando el aparato en su mano, sonrió con tristeza y contesto.

_Es lo mejor para ella.  
>Ishida.<em>

**N/A.**

Es una historia corta, un poco ambiciosa porque quiero reflejar que cada uno somos egoístas en nuestra propia manera. No importan los motivos que nos muevan a ello.

Esta basada en la pintura de Hilas y las ninfas de William Waterhouse. Y el número siete, es la razón del nombre, pero se los explicaré más adelante. En un muy posible siguiente capítulo.


End file.
